


A spider on the run

by umbrella_ghost



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anti-Starker, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter is a Little Shit, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark is a Good Dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbrella_ghost/pseuds/umbrella_ghost
Summary: Peter just wanted a fun day with his dad, some lab time and then a movie maybe.That was what Peter Stark thought when he stood in the elevator looking at his phone as it traveled upwards towards the penthouse. What he didn't know was that the so called Rogue Avengers had somehow gotten in and where now waiting for his dad so they could 'talk' about their living arrangements.As the elevators doors opened Peter still looking at this phone stepped out.__or Peter Stark meets the Rogue Avengers for the first time and the chaos starts
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 25
Kudos: 395





	1. run boy run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter just wanted a fun day with his dad, some lab time and then maybe a movie night.
> 
> That was what Peter Stark thought when he stood in the elevator looking at his phone as it traveled upwards towards the penthouse. What he didn't know was that the so called Rogue Avengers had somehow gotten in and where now waiting for his dad so they could 'talk' about their living arrangements.
> 
> As the elevators doors opened Peter still looking at this phone stepped out. He didn't notice the five ex Avengers standing in the living room just looking at him. Peter causally made his way over to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He grabbed the juice carton in the door and took a sweet sip of apple juice straight from the bottle. That was the moment he saw the other people in the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got help by my lovely Friend sivouslesavez as editor and helping me with words

Peter just wanted a fun day with his dad, some lab time and then maybe a movie night.

That was what Peter Stark thought when he stood in the elevator looking at his phone as it traveled upwards towards the penthouse. What he didn't know was that the so called Rogue Avengers had somehow gotten in and where now waiting for his dad so they could 'talk' about their living arrangements.

As the elevators doors opened Peter still looking at this phone stepped out. He didn't notice the five ex Avengers standing in the living room just looking at him. Peter causally made his way over to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He grabbed the juice carton in the door and took a sweet sip of apple juice straight from the bottle. That was the moment he saw the other people in the room.

Sam Wilson aka The Falcon sitting in the couch with The Winter soldier to his right and Clint Barton aka Hawkeye to his left. Natasha Romanov aka Black fucking widow was standing close to the elevator where peter had just existed. And in the middle of all of this Captain America stood. Everyone was looking at Peter with faces mixed confusion and amusement (mostly Clint who was holding back laughter) but Steve's face was angry.

"Son how did you get-" He was cut off by Peter spitting out his mouth full juice on the floor. That was Peter's first reaction seeing them. His second was reaction was more messy and louder then his first one. He screamed and dropped the juice carton, spilling it everywhere.

"Nat help me grab him" Steve with Nat by his side quickly made their way towards Peter but Peter with his mind a little clearer then moments before decided he didn't want to just get captured by these war criminal so jumped over the kitchen counter. He ran towards the elevator. The three Avengers in the couch didn't have time to understand what the hell had just happed to even have time to get up and stop the kid before he had escaped with the elevator.

All of the Rogue Avengers stood there for a moment, no one moved or spoke. Then, after a full minute of silence, Sam broke the silence.

"who the hell was that, and what the hell just happed?" 

"I have no idea but we have to catch him" Nat responded

"why? It's just a kid"

"that kid just somehow got onto the penthouse floor with out getting caught and acted like he owned the place"

Nat picked up the haft empty juice carton from the floor and placed it on the counter  "FRIDAY Who was that?"

_**"you are not authorized to know that"**_ FRIDAY responded, her voice coming from the ceiling. Bucky flinched, not used to hearing the AI yet.

Peter on the other hand was freaking out in the elevator "FRIDAY why are _THEY_ here?!" 

**_ "Boss invited them" _ **

"and where is he?"

**_ "Boss is currently in a meeting" _ **

Peter sighed. _Of course he was_. Peter was gonna pull out his phone and just call his dad, but when he felt his pocket where he thought he had put his phone. It wasn't there. Fuck.

Clint had gotten up from the couch and had made his way over to the the kitchen but the sight of a phone on the floor stopped him "umm Nat?" He picked it up.

"What Clint? we are kinda busy at the moment" Nat snapped at him.

"Well i don't think that was just some random kid"

"And how the hell would you know that?"

"Just look"

Clint held up the phone. The screen was cracked in a few places. But the big thing was the background. It was a picture of Tony and Pepper with the kid in the middle. Everyone was smiling at the camera, even Tony had a big grin on his face.

"Well, shit" Was Nat's only responds   


Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Shit! of course he had dropped it 

"I'm such an idiot" He mumbled to himself.

**_ "Peter do you want me to alert Boss about your current situation?" _ **

"Yes no wait don't"

**_ "Are you sure Peter?" _ **

"Yes FRIDAY just take me to the lab"

**_ "Of course" _ **

The elevator moved. Peter hadn't noticed before but FRIDAY had stopped the elevator in the middle of two floors. The elevator stopped again when it retched the lab. The lab was just a few floors below the penthouse. Peter stepped out and told FRIDAY to lock the doors for everyone except Tony and Pepper.  
  



	2. Mr dad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of the Rogue Avengers stood around the kitchen counter looking at the phone placed in the middle of the counter. Most of them where looking at the phones background. They've never seen Tony that happy before. 
> 
> Who the hell was this kid?!

All of the Rogue Avengers stood around the kitchen counter looking at the phone placed in the middle of the counter. Most of them where looking at the phones background. They've never seen Tony that happy before. 

Who the hell was this kid?!

Nat and Steve had cleaned up the juicy mess left by the mysterious kid as he escaped. Suddenly the phone started vibrating on the kitchen counter. Someone was calling him. The phone lit up and showed a picture of Tony looking at the camera like he had been caught off guard when the picture had been taken. The contact was read ’Mr dad’. They didn't touch the phone.

”Did you know about this Natasha?” Steve broke the silence this time.

”No I did not, Rogers” Nat responded.

It got quiet again. The phone stopped vibrating on the counter and a message popped up on the phone screen _missed call from ’Mr dad’._ Then another message. It was a text.

_Pete answer your phone._

”How do you just miss a kid Nat?” Steve snapped at her ”The kid looked like he was at least in his teenage years. A teenager Nat! How do you just miss that!?”

”Oh shut up Steve she couldn't had known!” Clint was the one to snap back at Steve this time.

”I don’t get it. Why are you so mad Steve? Tony has a kid. It’s not suppressing with his old playboydays” Sam spoke ”I wouldn't be surprised if we meet more tiny Tonys running around the place” 

”I am not mad, just annoyed. He have been keeping more secrets from us, we’re supposed to be a team-” Steve was cut off by the phone vibrating again ’ _mr dad’_ was calling again. No one answered. They let the call pass and another message popped up on the phone screen.

_two missed calls from ’Mr dad’_

”He’s panicking” Clint said calmly looking at the phone.

”And how would you know that Barton?” Steve snapped at Clint this time.

”No one calls their kid twice in less then 5 minutes and with them not picking up would make any parent worry. I'm a dad too remember” Clint crossed his arms and mocked Steves current pose 

Steve noticed Clint mocking him ”Stop it Barton”

Clint burst out laughing  


Peter had disappeared into his tinkering. He didn't even hear FRIDAY at first. He was hunched over his web shooters refilling his web formula for tonights patrol. But then FRIDAY spoke again repeating what she said before.

**_”Peter. Boss has been trying to reach you phone for approximately 5 minutes, would you like me to put him through?”_ ** ****

Peter head shoot up realising he had completely disappeared into his work ”Shit!”

**_”Boss is currently trying to reach your phone again, would you like me to put him through?”_ ** ****

”Can you do that? even if I don't have my phone?” Peter asked 

**_”Yes I can Peter, would you like me to?  
_ **

”Yes please” Peter waited for a moment. Waiting to hear his dads voice. 

Then suddenly…  
  


_”PETER BENJAMIN STARK. CAN YOU TELL ME WHY YOU AREN'T ANSWERING YOUR PHONE?!” Tony voice came screaming through FRIDAYS speakers_

”Heeeey daad”

_”Oh don’t you dare to pull a ’hey dad’ on me young man! You're telling me why you aren't picking up your fuc—flipping phone right now!”_

”Would you believe me if i said i dropped it..?” Peter could hear his father sigh on the other side.

_”what did you do?”_

”SoIwasintheelevatortextingNedyouknowlikeIdobutasIwalkedintothekitchenIcouldfeelmyspidersensetinglingbutIdidn’tcareatfirstbutwhenIlookedupIalloftherogueAvengerswherejuststandingtherejustlookingatmethenCaptainAmericaandBlackWidowtrytocatchmebutIranawaylikereallyfastandIjumpedoverthecounterandranintotheelevatorandescapedbutIdroppedmyphonewhenIjumpedandnowtherougeshaveseenmeandhavemyphonei’msosorrydadIdidn'tmeantodropit” At the end Peter was breathing heavily 

_”Okay so I need you to tell me that again but slower and with less word and more breaths”_

”The rogues saw me, I ran away, but I dropped my phone and now they have it” Another sigh from from his father

_”Are you sure they have your phone right now?”_

”yeah I think so, why are wondering?”  
  
_”I’ll need to call you back bambino. I have another call to make”_

”wait dad don’t-” Peter was cut off by FRIDAYS voice  
  
**_”Boss has disconnect from the call”_ ** _well fuck_


	3. The call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Sam had sat back down in the couch. Gotten bored of waiting for their Captain to make up his mind on what to say. Clint, Nat and Steve had stayed in the kitchen. Steve was just about to say something when he was cut off by the phone again. It was another text. But it was different then the first one. It was to them. As in them and not the Kid.
> 
> Answer the phone Rogers.

Bucky and Sam had sat back down in the couch. Gotten bored of waiting for their Captain to make up his mind on what to say. Clint, Nat and Steve had stayed in the kitchen. Steve was just about to say something when he was cut off by the phone again. It was another text. But it was different then the first one. It was to them. As in them and not the Kid.  
  
_Answer the phone Rogers._

Then on cue the phone rang again. But this time Steve answered. ”Stark”

_”Why thank you I am having a wonderful day, thank you for asking Rogers”_

”What is the meaning of this?”  
  
_”Of what exactly? That you scared the absolute shit out of my kid or that you are a week early fo this meeting?”_

”OF THE FACT THAT YOU HAVE A FUCKING KID STARK!” Steve snapped at him through the phone.

Clint and Nat both frowned at Steve as he snapped at Tony. ”Rogers calm down” Nat said. Clint on the other hand just mumbled ”Language” under his breath.  
  
_”Oh is that Natasha I hear? Can I talk to her instead? She’s probably more fun”_

”We said no more secrets Stark and what is this? More secrets!” Steve yelled at Tony through the phone. He was gonna continue but Nat snatched the phone from the angry soldier.

”How long?” She spoke into the phone, ignoring Steve yelling at her to give it back.

_”Ah yes, a more fun person! Or at least more fun then mister grumpy I just spoke to.”_

”How long Tony?”

_”I’ve known about him for about 4 years”_

”4 years? The civil war ended two years ago. How didn't I know about this?”

_”well” Tony sighed”He didn't live with me until a year ago. His. His aunt died.”_

Nat could hear Tony wasn't very comfortable on talking about this. ”His aunt? What about the kid’s Mother?”

_”She died when he was still young. Died in a plane crash with her husband. The kid had been living with his aunt and uncle when I was told about him. His life was pretty much normal until his uncle shoot and killed in a mugging about 3 years ago then his aunt passed away a year ago” Tony took a deep breath. ”He was going into foster care if I didn't take him” Another pause ”Look. The kid has had a ruff couple of year and I just wanted him to live a normal life for again. Without the avengers or the world knowing about him”_

”I understand Tony. We’re or at least I am sorry.”

_”Thanks Nat. I was hoping to tell you all. Really. Had a full plan as well. Introducing you all to him one by one. But that all went to shit.”_

”Who knows?”

_”You all now but Pepper, Happy, Rhodey, Bruce and a few more people.” there was yelling in the background. It was Pepper. ”Shit, I need to go. Another meeting and Pepper is already yelling at me to hurry up. You all go down to your floor and we’ll talk about this later. Okay? oh and nat?”_

”Yeah?”

_”Give my kid his phone back. He needs it.”_

Nat chuckled. ”Will do Stark” 

The call finished and Nat looked up at everyone in the room. Who all where looking at her now.

”What did he say?” Clint spoke.

”That was his kid. Also that we should leave his kid alone and go back to our floor”  
  
”That’s all?” Steve spoke this time.

”Yes oh and I'm giving this” She held up the phone. ”back to the kid. Right now.” She started walking towards the elevator. ”See you all later on our floor” she stepped into the elevator and the doors closed.

**_”Good day Miss Romanov. What floor are we heading to?”_ **

”whatever floor the kid is on”

**_”Taking you to him right away”_ ** ****

The elevator moved downwards. Heading to the Lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short but more updates coming soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first every fic and if you see any misspellings please tell me as english is my second language. <3
> 
> :))


End file.
